DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The goal of this meeting will be to facilitate interactions between participants from diverse disciplines, all working on HIV disease pathogenesis, molecular biology, and vaccine development in order to further understand and treat this disease. It will also provide a forum for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to interact with established HIV investigators in both a formal and informal setting. Topics for the meeting include the role of co-receptors in disease pathogenesis, the development of viral vectors, DNA vaccines and peptides for vaccines, the use of combination drugs and other antiviral treatments, and molecular regulation of HIV gene expression. Major issues to be discussed include the development of effective vaccines and resistance to combination antivirals. The interactions between bench and clinical scientists may facilitate translational research.